


Gifts for Elskan

by Katya_Love



Series: Gifts [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Counter story from Bloodhound's point of view, Dorks in Love, Gifts, Other, WingBird Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katya_Love/pseuds/Katya_Love
Summary: What do you give to the person you cherish most in the world? How do you explore feelings you've never felt before? With gifts. Roses and a stone pave the way for a new adventure, one they had never felt before.This is the Counter Store for Just For You set in Bloodhound's point of view!





	Gifts for Elskan

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is a different point of view for my other story Just for you! I'm more than likely going to catch this story up with the current chapter in that story before continuing on! I apologize in advance for any spelling or pronoun errors, point them out and I'll take care of them fast! Thanks~!♡

Target found and eliminated. Quick, calculated, like a hunter taking down their prey. The sirens blared above declaring them champions once again. This had been a tougher fight than some of the last had been, Bangalore was a worthy opponent, talented in the ways of combat and strategy. It was always an honor to fight with her, and an even larger one to fight against her. They had barely caught her farewell and her grumbling about an 'idiot trickster' as she put it. They hadn't even realized he was part of the games today; it was unlike him to get knocked so early in the game. A feeling they weren't used to settled in their gut, activating the All father’s gift to scan the area for any sign of the trickster. There was nothing, no glimmer of red nor movement, they were a moment away from giving up when it caught their eye. A small sliver of red in Bunker, hunched against a wall. It took but a moment to be by his side, quickly checking his pulse with fingers they did not notice were trembling ever so slightly. It was there, a soft beat vibrating through their fingers. They let out a soft sigh, relief flooding through their body. At least he was alive; at least he wasn't dead. It wasn't unheard of for a legend to get injured in the games, while the technology was advanced and made most bullets feel like a persistent irritation, sometimes they failed. Typically ending in only a few scars or easily repairable wounds, never to their knowledge has it ever fully knocked out a legend.  
  
Gathering Elliott up into their arms, they made their way to the transporter. He was lighter than they had initially anticipated, and the dark circles below his eyes were something they hadn't expected. Of course, they knew about his work; the bar was still a supposedly striving business, the other legend spending most of his free time running the place. Elliott was also known to help those around the tower with various tasks involving holo-tech, they had seen him spending plenty of time with the newest legend, Natalie if they remembered correctly, ignoring the gnawing feeling inside their chest every time. It was becoming a more prominent feeling lately, a twisting painful feeling lingering in their chest with every flirtatious joke or grin. Unsure of what it could mean, they had tried to seek answers, without any results. They had attempted to test it out with other legends, watching as Octavio attempted, and failed, to win Ajay over, only to hold up his hands in mock innocence at the look Anita gave him. It did not cause the same reaction as with Elliott, nothing felt the same as it did with the trickster. The gripping annoyance in their chest, the quickening pulse with every sincere smile he sends their way, the way their tongue would tie in knots when they would talk. It was new, that much was true, but they couldn't say it wasn't expected. Everything about Elliott had spun their world on its head, not entirely from the moment they met, but shortly after. If they had to pinpoint a moment, it would be the night at the bar. They hadn't wanted to go, preferring to spend their time alone, however Makoa was very convincing when he wanted to be. They had sat alone, simply watching as the others had fun. The girls were singing terrible karaoke, large smiles on their faces, completely at ease. The others were learning drink tips and tricks, Pathfinder really enjoying the demonstration, if the flickering emotions on his screen were anything to go by. If Elliott had minded the broken glasses from the unit's failed attempts at juggling, he did not say anything.

They had been offered various drinks throughout the night, even those with interesting names and looks, like the Sunshine as Elliott had called it. A drink in a small glass that faded from a deep red at the bottom to a bright yellow on the top, its counterpart being Starlight, a drink of the same caliber but faded from a dark blue to a pale pink. The trickster even went as far as to put what appeared to be glitter throughout the glass. Elliott slid into the seat next to them, their legs brushing against each other, he was nursing a dark red drink that smelled overly sweet. They had caught themselves staring at the red tint that had spread across his slightly chapped lips, the more he talked, and he talked a lot, the more their eyes were drawn in. They always admired his way of talking, uncensored and passionate, never afraid to say how he felt or boast about being wonderful. There were a few moments where they wished he could see the smile that played across their lips as he gestured wildly. They were aware just briefly of Ajay and Anita dropping into the seats next to them, chests heaving and cheeks a bit more ruddy than normal. Elliott had turned to Ajay, gesturing back at them with his glass.

"Can you believe it? He said he doesn't drink! Well no he said he drinks sometimes…. But he won't try any of the drinks I made for him!" The yelp of pain came quickly, as Ajay struck his ribs with her elbow. Her brows were drawn up, mouth turned down into a frown.

"Don't call them 'him'! That's rude. Didn't ya mom teach ya manners?" It took a moment for the statement to settle as he rubbed his side, before his eyes widened almost owlishly. He had turned to them, mouth moving like a fish out of water while he attempted to say something, anything. The string of babbled apologies and curses rushed out faster than they could comprehend, accompanied by gestures that ranged from exaggerated hand movements and him randomly touching their arm. Their cheeks felt warmer as a chuckled bubbled up from their chest.

"It is alright. You did not know." The smile on Elliott's face came back ten-fold, that must have been the first time they really had noticed the irregular beating of their heart. He had gripped their hand, attempting to pull them up for a song, although they refused quickly. Not that they couldn't sing, it was just…. embarrassing. Never really thinking they were the best singer in the world, Bloth often only sung in the privacy of their own home. It ended alright; however, Ajay had swept the trickster away to sing together, a song they had never heard before.

Shifting him in their arms, Bloth maneuvered their way through the doors from the transport room, greeted by the irritated ramblings of Anita. It was abundantly clear she was completely unaware of where her teammate had gone, more than likely assuming he had run off on his own to be taken out by another team. Everyone had gone silent when they walked through the door, the irritated look on Anita's face melted away as she looked over Elliott's unconscious form. Of course, being the only medical related legend, Ajay was the first to jump up, directing them towards the med bay. The directors had been kind enough to place it right across the hall, it often made for easy and quick access for those injured in the games. She ushered them into one of the overly bright, white rooms, quickly making up the bed to lay him in. For a moment they were let alone. They hadn't gotten a good look at him earlier, the sweat making his skin glisten, but plastered his hair to his face. For the second time they reached out with trembling fingers to brush the hair out of his face. Bloth knew he'd make it, but the paleness of his skin and barely there breaths made them worry. A gentle hand was placed on their shoulder, Ajay having come up next to them a sad smile on her face.

" Gotta leave now. We'll take care of him, promise." It was conflicting. They knew she would do a good job; she always did and despite normally being on opposite teams, they always trusted her. Unable to formulate any verbal response, they simply nodded, making their way out the med bay doors with only a brief glance back. The walk to their apartment seemed to drag on forever, the constant worry making their chest feel tight. Arthur, as per usual, greeted them when they walked through the door, nuzzling his face against their mask. With a liberal amount of scratches and a few sweet words in their native tongue, Arthur was content, flying over to his perch to preen his feathers. Following him, Bloth ensured the drapes were pulled closed and that no one could see inside before making their way to the bathroom connected to their bedroom. It wasn't the biggest of apartments, more than likely one of the smallest in the building, but it was perfect for them. Before everything they had in their cottage they had made by hand, sure it wasn't a whole lot of things, but it was comforting and felt less constricting. Flipping the clips on their mask, they set it down on the small wooden stand next to the sink, unrolling their hair from its perfectly spun bun. The beads threaded throughout maroon locks clinked together as they shook out their hair. It had been awhile, they mused, since they had cut their hair. Carefully twisting out the braids and releasing the beads, they went about clearing out their hair, making a small pile of beads on the counter. Bloth took just a moment to look themselves over in the mirror, hair cascading down their back with honeyed eyes staring back at them.

Scars and freckles dotted their tanned skin in a sporadic fashion, minus the small scar that cut through their right eyebrow and the jagged one just below, damaging their upper lip. Bloth knew they were at least decent looking, despite the scars, but it had been quite a few years since they had really taken the time to look themselves over. They ran their fingers across their face, down the smooth yet slightly upward curve of their nose, the roundness of their cheeks. Lips that were chapped, but plump, followed. Despite the scaring, their skin was smooth and blemish-free, as was the rest of their body. Besides the thick mop of hair on their head, their body was bare, the only other pieces being their eyebrows and lashes, both just barely noticeable. People, other legends and journalists, always asked them why they hid, were they afraid of their body or just ugly. Bloth always denied whatever theory they had, trying to steer away the memories from their childhood. The hot water felt nice when they stepped into the shower, the sweat and grime sliding off with ease. Feeling along the shower shelf, they gripped a bottle of shampoo inspecting it for a moment before lathering up their hair. Cinnamon and pine slowly filled the bathroom; it had been a gift from Wraith a few months back. She had caught them at the market one day, looking over new soaps for something that wasn’t too flowery yet not too musky. They had spoken briefly, agreeing that those that market soaps must believe everyone wants to either smell like they woke up in a garden or have been sitting in a sauna for hours. They had parted ways shortly after, only for her to show up at their door bottle in hand. It was a nice smell, one that reminded them of the home they had before, calming and sweet without assaulting the senses. Since that moment they had spent slightly more time together than usual; it was never a bad thing, allowing them to learn certain things they hadn't before, such as the idea that friends often gave each other gifts for sometimes not real reason at all.

Perhaps…. Perhaps they could show a similar sentiment to Elliott; gift him something to make waking up in the medical bay a little less taxing. However, this would be the first time they were giving something to another person as a gift. Maybe…. Maybe they could get him flowers, many cultures presented their friends with flowers, and if it was also a something you give to a partner, they simply wouldn't mention it. Stepping out of the shower, Bloth took some time brushing out their hair, braiding it in larger chunks before spinning them into a low bun. There was no reason to put the beads back in, nor do any intricate braids, should they be cutting it later. It was always easier to allow it to dry in sections and cut it braided together. Hesitantly, they picked out a more casual style of dress; a pair of dark wash jeans, a long-sleeved grey shirt, and a thin navy vest. It was casual enough, if not just a little dorky, however they didn't mind, slipping a pair of leather gloves on before placing a mask back on their head. It was less brash than their normal style, featuring more rounded edges and less exaggerated ornaments. A rather aggravated squawk from Arthur gave them pause at the door.

"Come on then." With Arthur perched on their shoulder, the trek to town was far less boring. Being one of the most recognized legends and possessing a bird that constantly yelled at those that came to close, typically kept people away. Occasionally, a child would approach them, a few with compliments and others with things for them to sign. They would talk, albeit briefly, with the kids before carrying on their way. While not typically described as a people person, Bloth didn't mind children all too much. They often reminded them of the children from home, raised to be curious and strong. Those that they talked to around town, they would give similar advice. Keep striving and you will be blessed with strength. Or something similar. They worried briefly if it made them sound too old, but it was what they were told, so it is what they pass on. Despite the bustling population surrounding the tower, there were very few floral shops, many of which specialized in smaller assortments of flowers. However, one shop did catch their eye. Nestled in a back alley and looking much worse for wear, was a small flower shop run by an older lady. Short and slightly chubby, silver hair thrown over her shoulder in a thick braid. The woman greeted them with a smile, offering a palm up with various seeds that Arthur greedily gobbled up.

"It seems you brought a friend with you this time. And a legend at that." Ocean blue eyes met there's as the woman looked up at them. "It is nice to see a new face in such an old shop. Is there something in particular you are looking for?" Bloth shook their head, taking just a moment to gaze around the shop, while they thought of the right words to describe their needs.

"I require a gift, for a friend that is in the hospital." The older woman hummed, setting Arthur on the table to walk around the shop. She gathered a few flowers in hand before returning to them, presenting one at a time. "This one here is a sunflower, really brightens up any room. There are quite a few different colors too, if yellow doesn't suit you. Calle Lilies are nice, although these are typically found in bouquets. Doubt that's what you're looking for. An all-around classic is roses, given to people across many cultures for many situations. Men give them to their lovers and women put them on graves. Or vice versa" The beautiful orange rose she held up was perfect. The bright color reminded them of his personality, the shiny way he smiles. Not to mention how beautiful it smelled.

"I would like those roses, please. In a vase if possible." The woman laughed sweetly, placing the other flowers back in their respective bins before gathering up the pail of roses. Grabbing a vase off the shelf, she began filling it with roses, even adding red and yellow here and there.

"Going to give you a couple of other colors too. It'll make it really pop. Really bridge that gap between friendship and lover" The wink she sent their way made their cheeks heat up. It was true that they may be something akin to friends, but they were far from being lovers. That wasn't even a thought that crossed their mind, however…. Would it really be too bad? Joining Elliott every night or simply spending the day with him. Maybe even a few…. other things. As if she knew, the woman laughed again, causing their cheeks to burn brighter. Luckily their mask covered any sign of their turmoil, or so they had thought. "Don't worry your pretty head dearie. Your secret is safe with me. I have a feeling maybe you didn't even realize it to begin with. But that is the nature of flowers, they speak the words you could only dream of." Tying a golden ribbon around the steams, she pushed the vase over to them. It really was beautiful, despite taking a mere five minutes at most, it looked like something she would have spent hours putting together.

"Thank you. How much do I owe you.”? The woman shooed them off, giving Arthur a few more scratches before he perched himself upon their shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Your friend there brings me enough things to pay for it tenfold. Just enjoy them and tell me how it goes." She must have noticed their hesitation, because she shooed more forcefully. "Go on now. I don't have all day." With a final thank you, they headed out. It was rather strange for her to simply give the roses to them, but it was also a nice gesture. It did explain where Arthur had been running off to the last few months. They would have to find some way to thank the woman, even if she stated it was alright. Money didn't seem to be what she wanted from them, but Bloth made a note to find something, anything, to show their gratitude. Despite their beauty, simply presenting him with flowers seemed a little impersonal. They would have to add something to make it more noticeable they were the ones to give it to him. However, there wasn't much they had to give him of their own. The walk back to the tower gave them plenty of time to think, however Bloth couldn’t come up with a single addition to make. Pacing around their room, they dug through various trinkets and items littering their shelves, until they found it. The stone they were gifted with when Arthur came into their life. The raven had dropped it on their head that first day and had stuck by their side ever since. It made sense to offer a piece of their life to him, it would be something to show that they would always be there for him in the end. Sure, maybe it was slightly cheesy and maybe he wouldn't understand what it meant, but they would. Nestling the stone in between the roses as gently as they could, they quickly made their way to the med bay.

Ajay was coming out of Elliott's room when they arrived. Glancing in through the window, Bloth watched as his bandaged chest rose and fell. At least he was breathing, the stats on the screen next to him all green. For a few moments Bloth stood there, simply watching him. A throat was cleared behind them, Ajay stood behind them arms crossed with one perfect eyebrow raised in question. Her eyes darted down to the vase in their hands, arms relaxing at her side as a gentle smile spread across her face.

"Those for him? Didn't expect to see ya back 'ere so soon. He's doin' good. Gonna have ta be on bedrest awhile, or rather no game rest. He'll be fine." She turns to them, holding out her hands for the vase. "Give 'em 'ere. I'll put them in the room for ya. Don't worry, won't tell him who they're from. Yer secrets safe with me." Bloth passed it over hesitantly, nodding thankfully towards the younger woman. She was good at keeping secrets, being the only person in the tower to have seen their face, she hadn't told anyone, nor does she hang it over their head. Out of everyone there, she was one of the only ones they felt they could trust for any situation. Arthur was nowhere to be found when they arrived back at the room, he often left during the afternoon to find snacks or other trinkets to bring back and fill his nest with. Bloth sighed, placing their mask on the shelf before lighting the candles. They wouldn't necessarily say it was a ritual, but rather frequently they'd take a moment to call to the All Father, and today they had much to talk about.

A rather loud knock sounded from the front door, jolting them from their thoughts. Arthur, who was messing with something in his nest, came to sit on their shoulder. Elliott standing at the door shirtless except for the wrapping across was the last thing they had expected when they opened the door. A grin played across his face; they had known he had said something as his lips moved, but no sound reached their ears. It wasn't the first time they had seen the other legend shitless, but it was the first time with him being so close, less than an arm’s length away. He cleared his throat jolting them out of their thoughts, the once proud grin slightly nervous. 

"Yeah so anyway, your little friend there took something of mine. A little black stone with a white bird on it?" Turning to glare at the bird on their shoulder, they muttered a curse to him, sending Arthur back to his nest to noticeably pout.

"I apologize. He likes to take things that do not belong to him. You may come inside if you wish." It didn’t take long to dig the stone from his nest. The raven had done his best to bury it beneath various pieces of straw and fabric, they muttered to him, reprimanding him for stealing the stone, but slightly praising his attempts at hiding it. A chuckle from behind them caused them to turn. Elliott was smiling softly, seemingly staring in their direction. Bloth felt their cheeks warm under his gaze but couldn't stop the twitch of their own lips.

"Mirage?" They offered the stone out to him, watching as his shoulders popped up slightly.

"Hey thanks!" Snatching it up, he inspected the stone checking for any scratches or dings. "Strange little rock, but it's kinda cute. Found it in the roses beside my bed. Weird right? Who gives roses to an injured person? Not that I'm not grateful, they are gor-gore…. uh gorgeous roses and this is stone…. It's..wow! Just wish I knew would gave em to me ya know? Obviously, I'm pretty awesome and everyone loves me, but I don't think I've ever had anyone give me roses before! Ajay said they're really expensive, but there is no way someone would have spent that much money on little ol' me."

"Roses are common in many cultures. They are signs of love and death." Elliott shuddered, no doubt thinking about the bad side of roses as opposed to the good, romantic side. Or the platonic side that theirs was meant to represent.

"A love confession huh? Who do you think it would be, Houndie? Maybe Wraith? We have been talking more recently, and I mean she's not bad looking. Kind of a hard ass, but it's fine. Oh! It could be Octane! He's kinda handsome, even if a bit annoying at times. Though he did kick me in the face, not really confessing love material. I doubt it would be someone like…Caustic. I know I'm ira-irre- irresistible and charming, but that would just be weird. Gives me nightmares just thinking about it." They were worried for just a moment. Had Ajay given it away? Was he just playing games or was he really that dense?

"Perhaps it is-" Elliott's eyes lit up as he stared at the hunter, that ever-present grin shining even brighter.

" It's you! Isn't it Houndie!" With a chuckle he placed his hand on their shoulder. "Wouldn't that be cute! This does look like something you'd have. Kinda looks like a painting of your bird. I like this one more though, doesn't steal things that don't belong to him!" Arthur squawked back at him, fluffing his wings looking as if at any moment that stone would be his once more. Bloth stepped away, attempting to gain some distance for just a moment to calm their racing heart. They hadn't expected him to step so close or touch them so casually.

"He is becoming unhappy. It is best to retire for the night, Mirage. You are still injured."

"What this old thing?" Mirage placed his hand over his chest. "Nah it doesn't hurt. I'm right as rain. Whatever that means. I think it means I'm fine cause I am. Fine that is. In both terms of the word."

"Is that so?" Their tone was challenging, seeming to render Mirage incapable of replying with anything but a simple nodded. It was their turn to fluster the trickster, as they moved closer into his space, covering Elliott's hand with their own feeling his heartbeat quicken beneath their fingers. The discomfort that danced across his handsome features, made them pause. He was still injured; it was no time to be playing games. "It does not seem you are as 'right as rain' as you have claimed."

"Yeah maybe you're right. I guess I will see you around." Despite the claim, neither of them moved. Bloth stared into his eyes, feeling drawn closer to the man. Sadly, it was Mirage that stepped back first, clearing his throat obviously trying to hide the obvious color that danced across his cheeks. Slowly he backed away towards the door. "Thanks. For the uh stone back. " It was their turn to be rendered speechless, only able to nod. The closer the other legend made it to the door the quicker their heart pounded.

"Elliott! You are welcome back, whenever you desire. Arthur seems to enjoy your company, as do I." Although the last part was said in a much softer tone than intended, it still got the point across if the large smile on Elliott's face anything was to go by.

"See ya Houndie." The door shut behind him, jostling them out of the trance they had found themselves in. Elliott had been here. They had been so close to each other, hands very nearly laced together. It was their turn to smile, cheeks heated and heart pounding. Maybe, just maybe they understood now what they had been feeling for some time now. There was no doubt they were deeply infatuated with Elliott Witt.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my writing blog [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/katyalynn)!


End file.
